


Ladybug

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Ruby is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Some ladybug I been feeling it
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not edited I have no idea how to edit and I did not want to bug my editor with more stories especially this short thing. So here goes hope you all like it regardless I tried my best.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos Are Love (^_^)

Ruby was crying she could not believe her heart had been broken. For once it wasn't intentional. Yang had kissed Weiss's lips and Weiss returned the kiss. She was ugly crying the white rose she had dropped to the ground. 

She used her Semblance and ran till suddenly she hit something and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw black boots and purple leggings.

"Ruby are you alright?" Blake asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby kept crying hard for her to breathe. She fell on Blake's chest and held her crying uncontrollably. Blake held her and moved her hand in circles on her back. Ruby's whole body shook with each cry. Blake's ears lowered sadly for her well..friend and crush.

Ruby finally calmed down a bit."Come Ruby I'll get us some ice cream ok?"

Ruby nodded sniffling. When they got to the little ice cream shop the school had. Blake asked for a chocolate and Oreos plus brownie fudge ice cream for herself and a cookie dough ice cream for Ruby. They sat outside in one of the tables provided.

Ruby ate in silence. Blake found this odd Ruby was a talker. She must be really hurt but she wouldn't push when she was ready she would speak.

Ruby kept eating looking gloomy. She then finally looked up at Blake.

"My sister and Weiss are together. They belong together now. I was going to confess to Weiss but I was too late." Ruby slumped.

Blake looked at her curiously. "So what happened?" She asked kindly as possible.

"Yang ...Yang kissed her" Ruby cried. 

"Did uh Yang know how you felt?" Blake's ear twitched slightly.

Ruby shook her head no. "No never told anyone till now." 

Blake understood now what had happened. Ruby got her heartbroken. Well, she would cheer her up. See that smile again.

"Ok, Ruby well I'm here if you need me. I'm sure Yang would never do anything to harm you. How about you and I hang out here for a bit more and enjoy our ice cream? Pyrrha and Jaune are finally dating I heard."

Ruby smiled and nodded thinking about others helped. Being here with Blake helped tremendously. But now that she took a good look at Blake Belladonna she saw how beautiful she was, her cat ears, that black raven-colored hair, those round yellow eyes that could pierce your soul. She shivered cause maybe Blake was the one she was looking for after all.

Blake continued to talk and then asked "So Ruby how about tomorrow we go for some hot cocoa and cookies. Tonight we can watch some film concurrently keep your mind off stuff." 

Ruby nodded. "Yeah I'd like that can we watch Grim Eclipse" 

"Sure Ruby I'll get us pillows and blankets and we will enjoy our heartbreak night together" Blake half-smiled at her sadness in her eyes. She also just got her heartbroken, she had liked Yang but it just wasn't meant to be.

They finished their ice cream and went back to the dorms. Weiss and Yang were cuddled in Weiss bed kissing or rather Yang was kissing Weiss neck. Ruby went and got changed. Blake took the opportunity to talk to the other 2.

"Congratulations but so you know Ruby is not taking this well so just take it down a notch," Blake said with a protective feeling she never felt before.

Yang stopped kissing Weiss and looked at Blake. "I.. What why is Ruby affected by this?"

"Because she liked Weiss so just cool it" With that Blake took her PJs and went to the bathroom. Ruby sat on the toilet already dressed.

"I was waiting for you I don't want to see them together" Ruby pouted eyes with fresh unshed tears.

Blake changed and hugged Ruby. "It will be ok Ruby come let's go to one of the tv rooms and will just close it off for ourselves." Blake took Ruby's hand in hers and lead her out of the room. Yang wanted to talk to Ruby but Ruby didn't even look at her and left with Blake. 

When they entered one of the small empty tv rooms Blake closed the door behind her and got sodas from the fridge for them.

Ruby sat on the cozy couch and waited for Blake but her eyes kept dragging over Blake's long athletic toned legs. 

Blake sat down and wiggled her ears. Ruby giggled. "Can I?" She asked motioning to touch Blake's cat ears.

"Sure Ruby," Blake said taking a breath. Ruby moved her hand slowly and touched Blake's ear from the tip to her base. She rubbed her fingers over it. It felt fuzzy but sift and it was so cute how her other ear fluttered. Ruby licked her lip. Feeling a warmth in the pit of her belly. She then touched Blake's head and tangled her fingers in Blake's black tresses. 

The cat Faunus closed her eyes as she felt many sensations going through her body. A soft purr began and she let Ruby touch her hair ears and her thigh? She opened her eyes and silver ones were looking at golden ones. Blake threw caution to the wind and cupped Ruby's face in her hands and slowly kissed her. It was a soft kiss nothing deep. Just lips on lips. Ruby closed her eyes and opened them again. 

Blake bit her lower lip as Ruby touched her own lips. Ruby went for another kiss this time longer and with more force. Blake purred from the back of her throat and tangled her fingers in the younger girls' hair. 

The kiss deepened and before Blake knew it Ruby had climbed on her lap and they were making out. Blake didn't mind she touched Ruby's butt and kissed her deeper as Ruby moved her tongue inside her mouth and moved her lower regions on Blake who instinctively moved accordingly. They began to dry hump both just losing themselves in the moment safe in knowing they were alone and no one could interrupt them.

This was not easy Blake thought how could they kiss, make out and now be dry humping. But they were and she liked it. She kept touching Ruby's butt more and more purring louder till she couldn't take it anymore and she thus moved her hand underneath the waistband and touched Ruby's fleshed ass cheek. 

The silvered eye girl gasped but kept her grinding on the cat Faunus. She wanted this whatever this was. Blake knew deep down this was just their hurt but boy didn't it feel good. Ruby stopped kissing and just looked deeply into Blake's eyes.

"I think I like you" She said so soft only Blake's cat's ears heard her. Blake touched her face softly and tenderly. "I like you too Ruby" Ruby settled in nuzzling the crook of Blake's neck as the other girl held her close.

Yes this wasn't what either had in mind but maybe it was just what they needed.


End file.
